Untitled
by pierulestheworld
Summary: A thing I wrote for a friend. Czechia/OCCroatia Human High School AU


**Wow I've not posted on FF in a while, but the hetalia fandom still seems to be active here so why not post my things. Catch more of my oc's on ask-the-yugoslavbunch dot tumblr dot com (do hyperlinks still not show up?)**

 **I got this from some post about high school au prompts, about 'two people in a group going to prom are the only ones in the group without a date.' In America (or at least where I live lol), lot's of people go to diners that are open late to eat after prom.**

 **Also, Jana=Czechia, Milan=Slovakia, and Krešimir=Croatia.**

Krešimir stretched out as much as he could in the back of the car that was packed full of teenagers in their prom outfits. Which wasn't much, considering the girls had dresses that poofed out everywhere. In the front seat, Toris was driving while Feliks gave a recap of the entire night to anyone who would listen, while smushed into the back were him, Erzsébet, Roderich, and Jana. There were only three seats, so in a twist Krešimir found hilarious, Roderich was sitting on Erzsébet's lap.

The car pulled to a stop, and a jumble of noise went up as everyone tried to get out at the same time. Krešimir hopped out and held a gentlemanly hand out to Roderich who replied with a glare. He could hear Erzsébet and Jana's laughter from inside the car and grinned.

Erzsébet jumped gracefully out of the car, her huge dress swinging around her feet, and held up her arm as if she was holding a sword, "To the diner!"

Feliks latched onto Toris, and Erzsébet grabbed Roderich's hand, and he and Jana were left to walk behind the two couples as fifth and sixth wheels. They walked into the diner, got a table, and immediately after sitting down, the two couples began to act as if they were in their own little world, leaving Krešimir and Jana to stare awkwardly at each other.

It wasn't as if he didn't like Jana, he did, as both a friend and as something more. They had known each other for years, and always had a friendship built on healthy competition over who could do better in debate. Friendship over the years had gotten deeper, and he'd been nursing a crush on the girl for a few months now. He had even wanted to ask her to prom, but he could've sworn someone told him she was going with Milan, so he hadn't.

"Sooo," Krešimir began, "How'd you like the dance?'"

The group had gone their separate ways after they had gotten there, and Krešimir had danced with both Erzsébet and Jana at least once, but he hadn't seen them beyond that. The dance with Jana had been awkward. At first, it was a faster paced one, one where you didn't have to necessarily be close to the person, but halfway through it was switched to a slow song meant for couples. Both had made excuses and left the dance floor.

Krešimir sort of regretted leaving that dance. He didn't know what he would've done, and while he imagined some grand display where he swept her off her feet and they proclaimed their love for each other in front of everyone, even just swaying while physically close would've been nice. Certainly better than listening in on inane conversation about boys at the refreshment table.

She put down her menu. "It was alright. I only went because Erzsébet nagged me into going."

He snorted. "Same. She has a way of getting you to do exactly what she wants, even if you don't want to do it."

Jana shook her head. "She's too powerful, she must be stopped."

Krešimir smirked and Jana immediately frowned at his expression, because damn she knew him too well, and knew what quip was coming.

"If you make a short joke—"

"Well, we'd have to get you a stool first—"

"I'm wearing heels, and I _will_ step on your feet."

Krešimir shuffled his feet away from where he thought Jana's were, and she stuck her tongue out in triumph, as the waitress came up to take their orders. The waitress took them and left, and they went back to their conversations.

He cleared his throat and began to ask what had been bothering him all night. "So, uh, where's Milan? You two usually go to these things together."

She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "The idiot broke his foot tripping over his cat. He had to get his cast on today."

"…Of course, he did."

They continued talking until the food came, and the table was quiet except for them eating pancakes and waffles. Krešimir was silently cheering on the inside. He hadn't had a talk like this with Jana in a long time. It was refreshing to talk about something that wasn't school with her for once.

It was then Erzsébet seemed to remember the two without dates existed.

She grinned at them, her eyes wicked, and Krešimir suddenly knew she had ulterior motives. He'd known her practically all his life, and it still took him until only after the fact to realize when he was a part of one of her schemes. Sometimes he really questioned their friendship. "So, you two have a good time?"

"No." Krešimir and Jana deadpanned at the same time, causing Erzsébet to throw her dirty napkin in their direction.

"You guys had a great time, stop lying. I saw both of you dancing all night." Neither replied to that, since she was technically right. Seeming satisfied that she won, Erzsébet went back to eating and talking to her boyfriend.

The night continued that way as they finished eating and got back into the car, with the couples getting more involved with each other, and Krešimir and Jana making small talk. Toris dropped Erzsébet and Roderich off first, and when when they dropped off Jana, Krešimir followed an impulse he couldn't describe and jumped out of the car after her.

"What the Hell?" He heard Feliks say, his voice muffled by being in the car.

He waved off the confused teen, "It's cool, I live nearby."

Feliks just shrugged, and he and Toris drove off.

Jana stared at him. "What's that for? You don't live close at all. Why lie?"

Krešimir held back a snort. Typical Jana. It's what he always liked about her, she cut away any BS and always got straight to the point. It wasn't something he could say he did as often, and he admired her for it.

He shrugged. "Would you want to be in a car with those two by yourself?"

She stared at him a bit longer before shrugging. "Fair enough. Do you want to come in and call someone to pick you up? I can get one of my parents, maybe, to drive you."

"Nah, I'm good, but thanks. I can just walk home." He grinned at her doubtful look.

"Are you sure? It's getting cold out. You have a jacket, but it's not meant for warmth."

"Aww, you care? I knew you loved me."

She began sputtering. "Really? You go to that? I am just being a decent person, and whatever! Go freeze, asshole."

He saw a blush rise to her cheeks as she turned around swiftly and began to walk to her front door. He decided to follow another impulse that came up.

"Hey, wait!" He took a few strides forward, and as she turned to look at him, he leaned down ( _he always teased her for her height, and wow, she was a lot shorter than him)_ and kissed her.

She went stiff, but she didn't pull away, which made him grin as he straightened back up.

"What are—why are—" she babbled as he turned around and began walking towards his neighborhood.

He looked at her quickly and laughed at the baffled expression on her face. "Call me tomorrow and maybe I can tell ya."

It was getting cold, and his house was kind of far, but there was a spring in his step as he began his trek.


End file.
